


Waking Up

by TheLastShadow



Series: Facing Death [1]
Category: Supernatural, Thor (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is their beginning. It's not their true beginning but it's one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When he is created, before the _other_ is born, the life he would one day have disappears. He will no longer die at the hand of the fallen angel. He will no longer be hidden in the background while his siblings fight their war of good versus evil. He will no longer be alone as he hides for centuries on Earth.

****

~~O~~

When he is born, after the _other_ is created, the worlds tremble with chaos. They shiver and choke as the spirits of old forms begin to rise from the depths. Their whispers pull the Messenger to their King and together they forge a link between them. A bond that is already there but now it will never be broken. The ones who were once a part of their shared soul arch and smile because their gods are together again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Who are you?”

They both smirk, finding it amusing they should ask the same question simultaneously.

The smaller man smiles, brown hair dancing brightly under the sun as he waves both arms above his head, “I’m running away from home!”

Loki raises a questioning eyebrow but nevertheless smiles at the excited young man before him. Though the man _appears_ human Loki can sense something about him that seems to shimmer and bend around him, something that resembles magic. When the brunet turns away to look off into the distance Loki swears he catches a glimpse of black wings. But that can't be right.

“Are you running away too?”

The young god shakes his head figuring he has nothing to lose by telling the truth. “Hiding.”

“Hmm,” the brunet nods knowingly. “You can hide with me if you’d like.” With that he turns and begins to walk out into the savannah toward a large range of mountains. 

He stops when he realizes he isn’t being followed. “I’m Gabriel.”

Loki comes up beside him. “My name is Loki.”

The man grins before wrapping an arm across the other’s shoulders as they begin to walk again. He hums lightly, “Loki… I’ve heard of you.”

Something settles itself around them, wrapping them lightly and it feels familiar. _Safe._

The shorter male laughs as their skin tingles, “You and I are going to be great pals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone had once commented in a review asking how these two met one another in my stories. This is what I came up with.


End file.
